Traitors: The adventures of Hailey Byerly
by deviantpokemontrainerjay
Summary: Another spin-off of my fanfic Traitors. Hailey Byerly promised her friend Izzy that she'd keep an ear low to the ground for any news on the doors of death reopening. So how does one mortal girl do just that? By doing what she does best. Causing mayhem with her friends. Can be read separate from Traitors but goes better with it. Read and review please! - Jay
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is the second spin-off off my fabric _Traitors._ Unlike _Traitors: Welcome to New York _this spin-off focuses on a mortal OC I brought into the world of fan fiction. Now if you've actually read my fabric, _Traitors, _you know who I'm talking about from the title alone. In chapter 10 of Traitors, there was a conversation that took place between two of my PC's. Izzy Blofis and Hailey, whom at the time did not have a last name. This is the story of the latter of two. It picks up around where chapter 10 left off. So anyway, read, review, fav, follow, but most of all enjoy. -Jay

...

Keep my ear to the ground? That'd be difficult being mortal, but when you've a mortal with one side of your family legacy of demigod and the other side magicians, it made it useful to see through the mist and then duat. "Yo Hailes!" I heard from behind me as I trekked across-border from my bus stop. School had started again yesterday after winter break. As usual, the jocks tried to swoop me whenever they could. I turned to face Danny, the captain of the football team Danny. "Hailes, wait up, I wanna talk to you."

"Not in the mood David." I sketched. He hated it when people said his full name.

"Just wondering if you wanted to go to that party near the old Marina next week." He begged.

I looked him up and down. "Don't you have some other girl to take? I'm pretty sure Maddison would love to go out with you there David."

He growled. "Can you please stop calling me David?"

I mimicked his tone. "Can you please stop trying to invite me to all of your parties so you can look at my boobs all night long?"

He broke into a huge grin, "What makes you say that?"

"Because for the last 30 seconds, you've been staring at my books and not my eyes."

His reaction was immediate. His cheeks turned bright red and he started to stutter. "I...I..I wasn't looking at you books." This boy could learn a thing or two about lying from me.

"Give it up man, you can't win this one and I'm not coming." I turned around to walk away.

"Fine but in case you forget, the boat is called the Princess Andromeda II." He called.

I froze and spun on my foot. Unlike Izzy, I payed attention to news in the world's hidden to most mortals. "What did you say?"

"8 pm. At the old Marina, on the Princess Andromeda II." He repeated.

I nodded my head, worried. The Princess Andromeda was Luke Castellan's boat. I knew that Luke was dead, so a second one being out there made no sense. Like it or not, I had to go to that stupid high school party due to the promise I had made Izzy.

"I might make an appearance." I mumbled. Yeah an appearance with a celestial bronze dagger in my belt. Maybe an amulet that my grandma had made for me. Having powerful families had its perks you know. Why the belt you ask? Trust me when I say that it has no use in a purse when you encounter one of those huge scorpion or dracanae.

"You're joking right?" He asked.

"I wish I wasn't." I groaned.

A look of triumph spread across his face. "So I'll pick you up at seven next week?"

"You honestly think that I am incapable of driving?" I rebutted.

"Oh. So see you there next week?"

"You do realize that it's Tuesday?"

He looked at me funny. "Yeah?"

"We have school tomorrow."

He slapped his forehead dramatically. "Tomorrow for lunch?"

"Keep trying there bucko." I laughed.

...

I walked into the door to my grandmother's house with a sigh. "Is everything okay Hailey?" My grandma asked from the living room.

"Everything's fine grandma. Just school is stressing me out." I lied.

"Okay deary. There is some Cherry jell-o in the fridge, oh and that one friend of yours, the one who repeats everything." She announced with a kindred smile.

Echo. For some odd reason, I could hear through the broken record and hear what she truly had to say. We both wondered if maybe I was a very, very distant relative of hers. Like descended from one of her cousins or sisters.

I dashed upstairs and pulled my phone off of its charger. I quickly dialed her number. The line rang twice before she answered. "Echo!"

"Echo!" She replied.

Oh crap. I hoped to help I didn't lose the ability. "Just joking as you put it." He voice laughing over the line.

"That's not funny. Anyway, what's up?" I chuckled at her joke. Izzy and I had met Echo in Jefferson City, Missouri a few years back. Unlike everyone else on this miserable little planet, I was the only one who could understand her. We stopped talking for a little bit when Narcisus (however you spell that dude's name) came back around Salt Lake City. Now he had moved on to gaze his reflection somewhere else. Echo still hadn't found him.

"I'm bored out of my mind." She complained.

I giggled softly, "I told you, you can all ways come visit me."

"Actually, I might. How does next week sound?"

I considered my options. "Actually, I could use some help at a party next week. Sneaky stuff. Possibly monsters."

"Is this a mortal party or a party full of monsters?" Echo teased.

I grinned, although she couldn't see it. "I'm predicting a little bit of both."

A few seconds of silence was stopped by her two word reply. "Sounds fun."

...

The next day I tested Echo the party info as I was walking to chemistry. A shoulder bumped into me, knocking me over. It was one of the quiet kids. The ones who never said anything. But this kid was new, you could tell because of the Seahawks hat on his head. Usually New kids learned quickly, you were as good as dead if you wore on of those thing in San Francisco. This school was chock full of 49ers fans. "So sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay. But you should take the hat off before someone she's you with it." I replied. I saw a textbook in his arms as he helped me up off of the floor. "Greek mythology huh?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Always had an interest in it." He blushed.

"Hey, it's okay. It's more important than you think." I laughed.

He stuck out his hand. "Ryan."

I returned the gesture. "Hailey."

"So I'll see you around?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yeah." He walked off, being ballsy by leaving the Seahawks hat on. I watched him go. That kid had no idea how useful it was.

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

...

Authors note: In case you haven't noticed, I do an author's note before and after every chapter. Anyways, I sincerely hoped you liked two spinoffs in one day. Hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review for it to continue! - Jay


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Okay, so not as much response as I had anticipated. But anyway, here's another chapter for the very few of you in the audience. Oh, by the way, if you've read the Witch&Wizard series by James Patterson, I have a fanfiction I'm writing for that. Anyway, back to this story, enjoy and review for this to continue. Otherwise gaps will be left open in the main story line. _-Jay._

...

When David said 'party' , I didn't expect flyers to be going around school. As it turns out, I had my English class with Ryan. I watched him from across the classroom, engrossed in a copy of the Iliad. The concept was still alluring. Being oblivious to the very world he was reading about happening all around him. I started toying with my pocket knife ardently in my hands under the desk when someone's hand caught mine. I looked up, turned around in his seat was a boy my age with a beard. He casually slipped me a note under my text book. I slowly reached it and started reading.

_Are you a demigod?_

I stifled a laugh and shoot my head. I grabbed a piece of paper and slid it to him quietly.

_No, but I'm guessing your one of CHB's saytrs._

The look on his face was priceless. His cheeks turned a hundred different shades of pink. " ! Turn around and face front!"

The saytr turned with a big dramatic sigh that made the entire class laugh. I giggled, barley catching him whisper. "We'll talk later."

I had already planned on it. He was the first satyr in a school with out bell rang about 15 minutes later. I watched Ryan leave the classroom, he looked at me quickly then returned his focus to getting out of the hallway. The saytrs caught up with me, hobbling ever so slightly. I walked outside, knowing no one would eavesdrop on our conversation. "So how does a mortal girl, get a magical Celestial Bronze pocket knife?"

"Favors for minor gods and goddesses."

"Eww, gross." He recoiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Not those kind of favors. Like killing monsters, etcetera."

He laughed. "A mortal? Killing monsters? You're funny."

"Really, because last I checked, saytrs weren't immune to Celestial Bronze."

He backed away slowly. "True, but please don't try and test that theory again." He begged.

I shook my head. "Dont worry. How long has it been since you were back at Camp Half-Blood?" I asked.

"Um, two years."

I did a quick mental calculation. "So, you've been here since before Kronos was taken down?"

"Yeah, you haven't by any chance happen to find a guy by the name of Percy Jackson, have you?"

Wow, this guy was off the demigod grid. "He was found and already stopped Gaea from coming back, well, he helped. So I'm guessing you don't know about Roman ddemigods?"

He blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

I took the next hour bringing him up to speed on all of the news in the past two years of the demigod world. It took me five minutes alone to drill it into his head the there were three types of demigods. Greek, Roman, and Norse. I didn't know much about Norse demigods, that was Izzy's thing. She dated one at one point, needless to say, he died against a Greek hydra. I was about to say good bye to the saytrs but I didn't know his name and I needed something.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Zachary Abernanthy."

I came up to him, time to play my hand. "Listen Zach, I need your help on Friday, there's a big party..."

"Lemme guess, you need a date." He cut me off.

"No, I need a saytr to sniff out any monsters near by." I whispered as a group of middle schoolers went running by.

"Why would there be monsters at a high school party?"

I looked him dead in the eye. "Because the boat name is the Princess Andromeda II."

...

Authors note: Very small chapter, sorry, I should have more next time, but this is just a tie-over until the next chapter. Sorry! Please review if you can. -Jay


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Okay, aside from the having to repost this chapter, I haven't updated this story since it became the last story to be updated in 2014 on the west coast. So another chapter is required. So, I hope you enjoy this because I am totally unprepared to write this. -Jay.

...

I looked into the mirror at myself. "Are you sure?"

Echo nodded. "Of course I'm sure, I've only been around a few thousand years."

I laughed. The age advantage was an unfair thing sometimes. But could you blame me? "I just don't think that a high school party requires a satin dress." I snickered.

Echo froze. "You said party! You didn't specify!"

"It's fine, Echo, I'll deal with it." I sighed as I tried to find somewhere to slip my knife into. She giggled and handed me a thigh strap. "Not easy access but at least it's something."

"Can you ever stop being so...demigodish. Just allow yourself a little fun tonight. "

I rolled my eyes. "The boat name concerns me, and I promised Izzy that I would keep an ear to the ground for her. I gotta do what I do best."

"Which is causing as much if not more trouble than Izzy does." Echo stated.

"That is true." I giggled. An hour later when we were both dressed we left my grandmother's house and arrived at the dock. The large ship sat there. Labeled on the side was the words Princess Andromeda II.

I gulped. I had heard stories about the first one. How a man named Beckendorf sacrificed himself for the survival of his friends. Going to a party on its namesake didn't appeal to the okay sense of things. The party was in full swing when I boarded. A couple people wolf whistled at me, it didn't matter. I was here on a mission. To find out what was going on with the doors of death. A blonde haired guy in his mind twenties approached me after about an hour. "You don't like the party up here?"

"Not a big fan." I managed.

"Come with me, I want to show you where the real fun is." He whispered.

I watched him go down the stairs to a door labeled private. I followed. Easing open the door. What I saw made me flinch. Cages filled with monsters lined the walls. A cyclops in one, a tehelikane in another. "Do you like my private zoo?"

"How could you do this thin them?"

"I got them from shelters."

The cyclops shook his head.

I turned toward him, flicked out my knife and my blade sprang out. He stumbled backwards. "So, a demigod has found me."

"Try a mortal." I sneered.

He laughed. "Soon to be. I am going to go out on a limb here and just monologue here for a bit. You see, my name is Robert Castellan. I trust you've heard of my cousin Luke?"

I nodded as he continued.

"Luke's vision was flawed. Now the giants, that was my test run. Now, with a little mortal blood inside me, donated by you, I'll be able to open the doors back up. Once they are, Tartarus and Earth will become one. Gaia had agreed to sacrifice herself for her second husband. So now that I've told you of my plan, any questions?"

"I'm not giving you my blood."

"Incorrect, -5 hours." He smirked just before something slammed into the back of my head.

...

Echo worried impatiently. The party ended a half hour ago and she hadn't seen Hailey leave the ship yet. It was already preparing to set sail. She pulled a phone out of her purse and turned it on, letting the light reflect in the glass of a nearby shop, creating the rainbow. "I'm hammered" she said.

She tossed a Dracula into the rainbow. "I'm hammered." She repeated.

Izzy's face appeared n the image. "I'm hammered!" She shouted.

Izzy bolted upright. "What the? Echo?"

"Echo."

"It's like three in the morning, what's wrong?"

Echo stepped aside and let Izzy view the ship, she froze on the lettering. "I'm getting you help."

...

To be continued.

...

Authors note: Just a filler due to writers block on this story. Sorry. -Jay


End file.
